Talk:A Timely Visit
Got this quest, I did everything that was said and I _should_ be able to spawn the mobs now. I waited to the correct time, the last CS I saw was from Deraquien and it was about setting out to find the scepter. However I cannot spawn the mobs. I am 42 WHM and I have a 60+ paladin with me at the time in my party. Rank 5, not sure on my sandy fame. Are there some requirements I did not meet? --Drow 18:55, 2 October 2006 (EDT) Fame only has to do with getting the quest and since you have done the cut scenes apparently you have high enough fame. If you followed all those cut scenese I do not know why you can't spawn the mobs in the designated times - so the last cut scene you had was of them agreeing to meet in Jugner?? --Nynaeve 19:01, 2 October 2006 (EDT) Ah I figured it out, about 10 minutes after watching the Cutscene I disconnected. So I ended up watching the same CS twice because my progress didn't save. Lame.--Drow 04:43, 5 October 2006 (EDT) That stinks, I am glad that you got it figured out tho ^^ --Nynaeve 06:55, 5 October 2006 (EDT) Yeah thanks for the info though, cut some time off what possible problems it could be. --Drow 20:46, 2 November 2006 (EST) Was able to spawn the NMs at 4:12 game time so 4:00 may not be correct on the page. Anyone else confirm this? Pacmon 04:43, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Last night I attempted this, and failed. But I was able to spawn it at roughly 6:00 game time. I believe I may have checked the ??? a second or two prior. 6 may be the cutoff. Krizz 15:33, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Just finished. Clicked the ??? at a little after 5:00. --ScourgeOfAges Lowering the bar The two quest NMs can also be almost effortlessly taken down by a RDM55/THF25. I took next no damage with Phalanx on, unless Dimensional Death was used (it took about 99). Dimensional Death can be avoided by having Stoneskin up, which makes the fight easy. -- Lirmont (07/16/07) Easily soloed as MNK66/WAR33 I barely got hit with decent gear. Ended the fight with 80% hp after two-houring the skeleton and Chakra.--Ghostsix Midgard 21:37, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Soloed as RDM 50/BLM 25 with Adventuring Fellow lvl 38 set to Shield. Used Sneak to pull just Feroun without the Skeleton Esquire. --Timolina 23:43, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Soloed as DRK/MNK 55 with Adventuring Fellow level 35 set to Heal. I loaded up on FOV Regen, Reraise (Thankfully didn't need it this time), Protect, and Shell. Zoned after spawning to erase hate, returned to pull off Giollemitte B Feroun and defeated him with about 600 HP left. AF used Silence, Paralyze, and Cure III. --ScourgeOfAges Spoilers...... The walkthrough completely spoiled the whole quest, so I rewrote it. It's essentially the same, just without all the story elements. Zaphor 05:12, 14 April 2008 (UTC) NPCs In case someone wants to make pages for the cutscene only NPCs: Elmemague is the client for the quest. Vijartal Caphieux is the deluded bandit/hero. Naphee is Vijartal's wife. Roido is Phillone's husband. Millechairale is Phillone's little brother. King Raigegue and his brother Prince Fellenant were the old royal family. Testimonials :*Easily soloable by a 66 RDM/BLM. :*Soloable by 50 RDM/NIN with slight challenge. :*Very easily soloable by a 65 DRG/WAR. :*Easy Soloable as Blm/Whm stick to Fire Magic keep blink/StoneSkin up. StoneSkin wore only once. :*Easily soloed by 75 whm/blm. unsleepable but safe to have them both hitting without stoneskin, blink and buffs :* It seems that both NM's do not have to be defeated. I threw up a sneak before clicking on the ??? and neither NM attacked me. I pulled Giollemitte B Feroun and killed him. When I went back to kill Skeleton Esquire he disappeared. I clicked on the ??? again and got the CS instead. :* Verifying the other claim about using sneak. worked perfect and only had one NM to kill. Easily taken out by 52rdm. :*Soloable by WHM64/BLM30. Skeleton Esquire can be slept using Repose. Silence works great on both. Stoneskin absorbs about 80-100% of Dimensional Death from Giollemitte B Feroun. :* Soloed Giollemitte B Feroun with little difficulty by BLM47/RDM23. Used Gravity kiting whilst maintaining DoTs (Drown, Frost, Rasp, Bio II, and Poison II), then using Manafont to spam nukes at the end. Used Windurst Salad and Training Regime Refresh - Randnum, Remora, 12/2008